Jailbirds
by Warrior13
Summary: A girl comes to Beacon Hills and she changes everything and everyone. AN:Stiles never liked Lydia. I do not own Teen Wolf.
1. Jail Ain't Fun When You're Alone

I was in jail. I was unable to get myself out of it. I had reason for being in the woods at that time of night. I was now a suspect. I was innocent. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I had no one to come and bail me out. My dad was on a work trip that sent him to the other side of the country. His job meant everything to him and his daughter being in jail was not going to make him drop everything and come back to California. I just moved here from Alabama, ergo; I had no friends. Now that I think about it, I do have family so maybe if I asked to make a call, I could call Aunt Melissa. She would help without any questions.

I sat on the bed in the cell, waiting for a miracle.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" My head snapped up at the masculine whine. I have no idea how a whine could be masculine but it was a very masculine whine.

"No, you are not allowed to see the suspect." The sheriff replied.

"I'm innocent!" I yelled out the bars of the holding cell. "Let me out of here! God dammit!"

"Be quiet back there!" Sheriff shouted.

"I'm going back out there to search. Please stay out here, Stiles." Sheriff begged.

"Fine." The boy grumbled. Ten minutes later, a boy about my age walked into the room. He looked kind of nerdy. He was wearing Beatles shirt with a white with blue stripe button up shirt the buttons were all undone. He had on a black jacket. He also had on a pair of gray jeans and a pair of blue converse to match.

"You are covered in blood." The boy said, staring at me with wide eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." I snapped.

"Is it yours?" he asked.

"Yes, except for the blood on my hands and face." I said. Why was I telling the sheriff's son this stuff? What if this boy told him? I could get in a lot of trouble.

"What happened tonight?" he inquired.

"It's a long story." I replied sadly.

"Do you think if my dad would come you would tell him with me here?" he asked quietly but I still heard him.

"Maybe." I said.

"Let's wait. It shouldn't be too long." He said with a smile. For the first time in four months I smiled for real.


	2. Dangerous Things Are Happening

"Stiles! I told you to stay out front!" Sheriff came into the holding area shouting.

"I got her to talk." He said after flinching away from his father.

"What?" his dad said confused.

"She started to answer some of my questions." Stiles said.

"Can I know the answers?" he asked looking to me. I nodded and looked to Stiles for the first question.

"What happened tonight?" Stiles asked smiling.

"First thing first, I have to go into my past. I lived here when I was fifteen but I moved when my dad got permanent residency in Alabama and after my mother ran off with her boss. Before I moved to Alabama I was dating Derek Hale but he broke up with me. I know he was much older than me but we didn't care. I met him through his sister. She was my best friend. Now I'm going to tonight's adventures."

~Flashback~

I had just moved back to Beacon Hills, California. I heard that Derek and Laura had moved back as well. It was a coincidence that they had moved back on the same day as me.

I walked over to my mirror to give myself a once over before I went to bed. My black hair fell in loose curls just to the middle of my back. My blue eyes jumped out at me leading to my slender nose and my 'oh so kissable' lips. I didn't have the biggest butt but whatever I didn't have on my ass was on my chest. I was mostly muscle from all the softball that I have played throughout my life.

I heard something clink against my window, making me jump. I looked towards it, just in time to see another one hit my window. I cautiously walked over and looked out to see Laura Hale. I slowly walked over to my window and opened it with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need some help." She said.

"Of course. What do you need?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the way." She replied, climbing out the window. I ran down the steps and slipped on my shoes running out the door to catch up with her.

"It's a good thing that I just have to tell you what's going on and not explain the whole werewolf deal to you." Laura said.

"Okay." I whimpered. I knew this had to deal with her and her brother being a werewolf. Her plans always put me in danger. I now regret agreeing to help her.

"There is a werewolf in town and my brother and I need to get rid of it. We also came back to figure out who started the fire. I need you as bait." She said, happily. Why the hell would she be happy about using me as bait? She is putting me in danger, again. The girl has lost her marbles.

We got back to the Hale house. I waited outside for her. She came back out with Derek with her. She started to lead the way and Derek was following her. He hadn't noticed me until I took a step forward.

"Laura, what is she doing here?" he asked looking at me.

"She is helping." Laura replied, shrugging.

"Let me lead. She can follow me so she won't get hurt and then you can follow her." Derek said.

"Okay." Laura mumbled. I was now following Derek and I kept hearing crunching. It was not Derek or Laura because this noise was much quieter. A few seconds later Laura screams and I'm bit.

I was up in a tree and Derek was long gone. I looked to the ground and saw half of Laura's body below me. I stayed up in the tree for a few minutes and waited until the dangerous feeling was gone. I climbed down the tree and my shock was gone I screamed and kneeled beside the lower half of Laura's body. I touch her with both of my hands and began to cry. I was upset and I drug my hands down my face forgetting that there was blood on them. I heard laughing so I climbed back up the tree.

~Flashback over~

"That's when the two joggers found half the body. They didn't see me. You found me when I fell asleep and fell from the tree." I said. I never mention anything about the werewolves but I did tell them they had a bad disease.

"Stiles take her home." Sheriff said.

"Wait. Can I please have your number in case anything else comes up?" I asked.

"Here's my card. If you need anything I will be reachable at any of them." He said, handing me his card.

"Thank you." I said


	3. Hey, Cuz! Can I Have The First Aid Kit?

I was in a beat up blue jeep riding down the road. It was quiet and I was comfortable with that. The boy named Stiles kept trying to sneak glances at me.

"You know I never got your name." he said, nervously. He looked kind of cute when he was nervous. What is wrong with me?

"Lovella." I said. I loved my name. It was unusual and not many people could say that their name meant wolf.

"That's a very pretty name." Stiles said, smiling.

"Thank you," I replied, shyly. I stared at Stiles for a moment. He caught me looking and chuckled. I looked out the window and watched the darkness fly past me.

"Which way?" he asked, pulling me out of my day dream.

"Left. It will be the third house on the right." I said, looking back at him.

"That's where my friend Scott lives." He said, looking surprised.

"I'm his cousin. I moved in three streets over with my dad." I said as he pulled into the driveway.

"You're the new neighbor?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh great, the cop is my neighbor." I said, face palming my forehead.

"It's not that bad." He laughed.

"I hope to see you tomorrow at school." I said to him getting out of the jeep. I didn't want to leave but the first day of school was tomorrow so hopefully I'll see him.

"You will. I hang with Scott most of the day and if you are with him then you will be with me."

"Okay." I said. I turned around feeling the blush heat my face up.

I walked up to my aunt's house and knocked on the door. I heard the jeep start up and leave. I leaned on the wall waiting for my aunt or cousin to get the door. The door opened to show Scott in his sleep pants with a bandage over his side.

"Stiles, it's late and I'm tired." Scott mumbled not looking at me.

"Um, I'm not Stiles." I said, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Lovella? What… What are you doing here?" Scott asked, stuttering.

"I need a shower, a first aid kit, and a place for the rest of the week until my dad gets back." I said, walking into the house.

"What happened, that you need a first aid kit? Why did I hear Stiles' jeep pull up?" he rapidly asked these questions making my head hurt.

"I got bit by something in the woods. Stiles brought me home from the police station. Stiles and I can explain tomorrow morning at school. Now I need a shower and the first aid kit." I said, walking towards the bathroom and leaving him to get the first aid kit.

Ten minutes later, I strolled out of the bathroom with my hip all wrapped and in one of Scott's t-shirt's and some basketball shorts. I climbed into the sleeping bag that Scott laid out for me and crashed for the rest of the night.


	4. First Day At A New School

"I guess we're walking." Scott said after I was dressed and ready to walk out the door. I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, my blue converse, a blue plaid button up and a black kami underneath.

"Ride your bike. I'll run." I said, throwing my bag over my shoulder. We had stopped by my house this morning so I could get dressed and get school bag and supplies. Right now, we were discussing how we were getting to school.

I got into the parking lot with Scott trailing behind me. He pulled into the bike stands and took off his helmet. A car pulled into the parking spot next to the bike stands and hit Scott with the door. The guy got out of the car and looked at Scott.

"Watch the paint job." He said, then looked at me and winked. Scott just glared at him.

"Not even in your dreams, stupid." I said, smirking.

"Yo, Jackson. Let's go bro!" the guy turned around and left.

"Who's that?" I asked Scott.

"That's Jackson, captain of the lacrosse team. He has a girlfriend, Lydia. She is top of our class but, acts totally dumb." Stiles said, coming up behind me. We were standing in front of the school now just hanging out.

"What happened last night? How did you guys meet?" Scott asked.

"First, let's see these bite marks." Stiles said. Scott lifted his shirt and I pulled my shirt up a little and my pants down just below the bandage. Stiles went to touch my mark but Scott slapped his hand away.

"Dude, that's my cousin." Scott said, seriously.

"Okay. Sorry." Stiles laughed, while looking at me.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"A wolf bit you guys? No, not a chance." Stiles said, astonished, raising his eyebrows.

"I heard a wolf howling." I said.

"I did, too." Scott said.  
"No you didn't." Stiles said.

"What do you mean I didn't? How do you know what we heard?" Scott asked.

"Cause California doesn't have wolves not in like sixty years." Stiles said.

"Really?" I asked. I have never lived here and I never knew that wolves even lived in California. "Yes, really, there are no wolves in California."

"All right, if you don't believe me about the wolf then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body." Scott said.

"Laura." I whispered, while Stiles shouted, "Are you… are you kidding me?"

"I wish I'm going to have nightmares for a month." Scott said, unhindered.

"That is freaking awesome. I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since… since I got a new neighbor." He said looking at me.

I blushed and started to walk away.

"Hey, cuz. You need any help finding the office?" Scott asked. Stiles turned around to look at

"No. I got it. The principle needs to speak with me." I said, walking away.

The principle was ready to meet me at the door of his office and went over all of the rules and regulations with me. We started for the front door. I was stopped by a phone ringing. It was high pitched and annoying. I looked around for the source of the ringing but nobody was near us.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." a girl's voice was heard. I walked out the front doors with the principle. There was a girl on her phone. I knew now that I was going crazy. I blanked out as soon as we got the other new girl he told me about and started walking us to our class.

"Hi, I'm Allison." the girl said.

"I'm Lovella." I said.

"That's such a pretty name." she said, smiling. As we entered I could hear the heartbeat of someone in the classroom but I could not tell who it belonged to. The principle opened the door to our class and walked us in saying, "Class these are our new students, Allison Argent and Lovella McCall. Please do your best to make them feel welcome."

I took the seat behind Stiles and Allison sat behind Scott. The bell rang and I walked out the classroom with Scott and Stiles.

"Can someone tell me how one of the new girl's is here all of five minutes and she is already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" one of Scott and Stiles' friends asked.

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles said.

"Oh and I'm not?" I asked Stiles, accusingly.

"I mean well… I mean you are beautiful but you are also smart enough not to get into that group." Stiles stuttered.

"We have practice if you want to come and watch?" Scott asked, trying to save his friend.

I blushed and said, "Of course."

I walked up the bleaches to see Allison already here. I sat next to her with Lydia on the inside of the bench.

"Lydia, this is my other friend Lovella. Lovella this is Lydia." Allison introduced us.

"Hi." I said. Lydia just shrugged me off. She knew who I was and who I was related to and wanted nothing to do with me.

"Who is that?" Allison asked trying to lighten the mood. She was pointing to my cousin. She liked him I could tell by the way she voiced her question.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is." Lydia said. She knew exactly who he was she just didn't want to admit it.

"That's Scott McCall, he's my cousin." I said. I was proud that he was my cousin even though we fought like we wanted nothing to do with each other.

"Why?" Lydia and I asked at the same time.

"He's in my English class." Allison answered shaking her head. I didn't pay attention for the rest of practice. I was quite distracted by a certain benchwarmer named Stiles, who kept turning around to look at the bleachers.


	5. My Cousin Is A Criminal

After practice the boys came up to me. Scott looked a little worn out and Stiles was still amazed at how well Scott played today. Stiles took us back to Scott's place so he could drop his bike off at the house. Scott was about to leave the house when I stopped him, "Do you want to know why I was at the police station?"

"Yeah. Come on. You can join Stiles and I. We have to go find my inhaler somewhere in the forest." He said, smiling.

We were in Stiles' jeep on the way to the forest. Stiles' and I were trying to explain to Scott why I was at the station last night.

"You're the suspect?" Scott asked.

"I guess but all they have was the blood on my hands and face." I replied.

"Wow. My cousin is a criminal." Scott said, smiling and turning around.

"You're proud of me?" I asked.

"Not really but I think it's cool. What are you going to tell your dad when he gets here?" he asked.

"Nothing. He does not need to know." I shouted.

"You live next to the cop that arrested you." Stiles said.

We all climbed out of the car and started into the woods. We were crossing a creek when Scott said, "I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." I balanced myself across the branch without getting a drop of water on me. Stiles and Scott just stared at me. They were both wet at the ankles and I was completely dry.

Scott just shrugged it off and continued to talk, "that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"At least I'm not the only crazy one. I'm having the same things happen to me. I can smell things and hear things. I also can feel people's emotions. For example, I heard someone's heartbeat pick up when Allison and I entered the classroom. I felt love, lust, interest, curiosity, and nerves."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott and I said, at the same time.

"I don't even have any mint mojito gum…" he paused as he pulled out the same gum.

"So all this started with a bite?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's like an infection and our bodies are flooding with adrenaline before we go into shock or something?" Scott asked, getting worried.

"You know what I think I've heard of this, it's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said. I stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think its called lycanthropy." Stiles said. I was floored the signs were all there: the heightened senses, the agility that Scott and I have shown, and my power to read emotions. Where is Derek when I need answers?

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked intrigued.

"Oh yeah it's the worst, but only once a month." Stiles said. I let Stiles go on with his joke but I knew what he was saying was not a joke. It was the truth. Derek would know what was going on with Scott and me as soon as he smelt us.

"Once a month?" Scott asked.

"On the night of the full moon." Stiles said. He howled and I was still in shock that he was the one that noticed before me. Scott hit Stiles in the chest and continued to walk. I followed slowly behind. "Hey you guys are the ones that heard the wolf howling."

"Vel. You okay?" Scott asked. He finally realized I was still with them.

"Yea. I'm good." I said.

"Okay but seriously Stiles, I'm not kidding there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said, walking away from us.

"I know you're a werewolf, Rawr!" Stiles joked. "Okay obviously I'm kidding but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is a full moon."

"I could've sworn this was it, I saw the body, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler." Scott said as he kneeled down to look for his inhaler.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." I said, coming out from behind Stiles. Stiles jumped in surprise, apparently forgetting that I was here in the first place.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks." Scott said to the ground. I was about to kneel down and start helping him but I spotting Derek a few feet away.

"Derek." I said.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked taking a few steps closer, "This is private property."

"Uh sorry man we didn't know." Stiles said, nervously.

"Lovella does." Derek said, taking three more steps closer to me.

"We were just looking for something, but forget it." Scott said. Derek threw Scott's inhaler at him and turned to me.

"I need to talk to you. I'll bring her home later." Derek said, reaching for my arm to drag me off to his burnt down house.

"I don't think so." Stiles said, pushing me behind him.

"Stiles, I'm going to get answers. Just let me go. You can come over later, so we can start on our Chemistry project."

"Fine, but here is my number just in case." Stiles said, pulling a piece of paper for his pocket. I smiled and started to follow Derek.

"Is Stiles right?" I asked Derek, after we got to Derek's run down house.

"It's a possibility. I'm sorry I didn't stay behind and protect you. That was the wolf we were going after yesterday. He was too strong after he killed Laura. He's the Alpha now."

"Where's that Laura's body?" I asked.

"I brought the rest of it back and buried it in the side yard with some wolfs bane." Derek answered.

"Derek, I'm scared, for Scott and I." I said.

"Don't worry. I'll be at your house on the full moon to take care of you and Scott."

"Thank you, Derek." I said, getting up and looking at my watch. "I should head home. I have a Chem project to get started on." I said.

"I'll take you home." Derek said.


	6. I'm Getting Out Of Control

Scott and Stiles had elimination rounds today, so I walked home to finish the chemistry project that Stiles and I got nowhere on last night.

~Flashback~

"Hey ready to get started?" I said as Stiles stepped into Scott's empty house.

"Not really." Stiles laughed.

"Okay, then what do you want to do?" I asked leading him into the kitchen.

"Well I was thinking about just getting to know each other since your cousin is nowhere to be found." He said, smiling.

"I ordered pizza so it should be here in a little bit." I said, walking out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Twenty questions?" Stiles asked. I turned on the TV even though I knew we were not going to be watching it.

"Favorite animal?" I asked, before taking a bite of pizza.

"I don't really like animals. That's more of Scott's thing but if I had to choose probably a dog." Stiles said. "Favorite color?"

"Blue but I don't like the bright neon blue or the baby blues. Just blue." I said. "Favorite thing to do in your free time?"

"Hang out with Scott." Stiles said, laughing. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"One. Derek." I said. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No, I am proud to say that." Stiles said, blushing. After a few more personal questions about relationships, Stiles stood up and looked at his watch. "Oh man, my dad is going to kill me."

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door." I said, getting up and walking behind Stiles. _His jeans look really good on him._ I thought. _Oh my god, I like Stiles._

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Stiles said, standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Yea, umm I'll start on the project tomorrow afternoon. Good luck at eliminations tomorrow." I said. I was now really shy around Stiles and I just wanted him to go.

"Bye." He said, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. He kissed me. Even if it was on the cheek I was ecstatic. As I watched him go a blue aura was around him.

~Flashback over~

After two hours of school work, I got a call from Stiles asking me if I could come over to his house for a bit. I got dressed into a pair of jean shorts and a black kami. I walked out the door and jogged to Stiles house from Scott's house. I knocked and waited patiently for Stiles to answer.

"Well. Well. Isn't it the little criminal? What do you need?" the Sheriff asked.

"Hi Sheriff Stilinski, how are you? My names Lovella and it's not what I need it's what your son needs." I said.

"You're Lovella?" he said, floored. "Stiles talks about you a lot."

"Oh, that's cool." I said, nervously.

"Dad! Are you bothering her?" Stiles asked, walking down the stairs. He had this look on his face begging his dad to shut up.

"Come on, Love." He said, dragging me the stairs to his room. His room was covered with books and the computer kept making noises. I was confused and it looked like he had been going crazy over whatever he was researching.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That joke in the woods about Scott and you being a werewolf. It's not a joke." Stiles said. I could tell he was being serious. I touched his shoulder and saw him behind my eyes. He was doing a ton of research and was so concentrated that it made him look hot.

"I know." I said. I knew what we were and from what Derek told me, Scott and I should be experiencing hell tonight.

"What?" Stiles asked confused.

"I've known about werewolves for a long time. Derek and Laura are werewolves."

"Well, I thought I would tell you this information before I told Scott but since you already know everything. I can't really help you." Stiles said.

"Stiles, you can help me control Scott and myself." I said, smiling at him.

"Okay. Okay. Scott's going to be here in a few minutes." Stiles whispered. Stiles and I sat there talking about the information he got right and what he got wrong. A half an hour later, there was a banging on the door and Stiles jumped out of his chair. I looked at him and went to get the door. I opened the door to see Scott standing with a smug look on his face.

"Get in. You got to see this, cuz." I said, as Scott walked in and sat down.

"I've been up all night reading websites, books, and all this information." Stiles said, flailing his arms around. He was jumpy. He had taken some medicine a few minutes ago and I was afraid I might have had to stop him if he went to take anymore.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked, chuckling.

"A lot. It doesn't matter. Okay. Just listen." Stiles said, fumbling around at his desk with some papers. Scott shook his head and sat on Stiles bed. I walked towards my spot on the floor and sat down waiting for Stiles to finish asking me some questions about werewolves.

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale and my dad was just questioning Lovella about it." Stiles said, pointing at me. I nodded my head trying to stay out of the conversation but I was soon going to be drug into it.

"The guy in the woods we saw the other day." Scott said, clarifying what Stiles said.

"Yea. Yea. Yea, but that's not it, okay." Stiles said spazzing out. He flailed his arms and almost threw the papers out of his hands.

"What then?" Scott said. He was still chuckling.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." I said jumping into the conversation to help Stiles explain to Scott what was going on with us. Scott was still confused so Stiles took over and said, "The wolf, the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading and asked Love some questions." He looked over to my spot on the floor but I wasn't there I was standing next to him. He jumped, "Could you not do that?" Stiles was going berserk so I grabbed hold of his hand and quieted him down. He was nervous and slightly scared. His emotions were pulsing through me and I almost felt how he felt before I dropped his hand and breathed in a large gulp of air.

"Vel, you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yea, no. I just felt your emotions Stiles. Please calm down. Take a chill pill." I said to Stiles. "Back to the conversation, do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" asked Scott.

"It's a signal. Okay, when a wolf's alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if we heard a wolf howling that means others could have been nearby. I mean maybe even a whole pack of them." I said. I was wearing the most serious face on the planet. If Scott didn't believe me I was going to blow a gasket.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked worried now. Thank god he believed me.

"No. Werewolves." Stiles and I said, seriously. Stiles had worry sketched across his face. He was afraid that Scott wouldn't believe us. I was nervous too. What if he went to the party and killed someone?

"Are you guys seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking up Allison, in an hour." Scott asked, getting up off Stiles' bed and picking up his bag.

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay. Wh... What you did wasn't just amazing, alright. It was impossible." Stiles said.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott said, starting to walk to the door.

"No you made an incredible shot. I mean the way you moved, your speed, and your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight and there's the vision and the senses and don't think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore..." Stiles said grabbing Scotts' backpack out of Scott's hands and putting it back on the bed.

"Okay. Dude, I can't think about this right now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott said, not realizing that the full moon was tonight.

"Tomorrow. What? No! The full moon is tonight. Don't you get it? We need to stay away from the humankind." I said to Scott. I was angry. How come he doesn't understand what Stiles and I are trying to tell him?

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, my cousin came back home, and everything in my life is prefect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott yelled at Stiles even though I was the one that told him to stay away from people.

"He's just trying to help." I said, sadly, looking away from my cousin.

"You and your cousin are cursed, Scott. It's not just that the moon will cause you to physically change. It also happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles said. Some of the stuff that Stiles was saying I didn't even know if it was true or not but I didn't stop him.

"Bloodlust?" Scott asked, in denial.

"Yea, your urge to kill but for females it's the… umm… the… ah… urge to get pregnant."

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles." Scott said, and he was not joking.

"You guys have to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse, alright. Females will also have the need to get pregnant and will use the closest male to satisfy her need. This will only happen on a full moon. I haven't seen anyone that raises your pulse like Allison does. Love, I don't know about you but you seem to be in a peace of mind right now and you might need to learn to control of your sexual needs." Stiles said, looking at Scott, then at me. He turned back to Scott and continued, "You have got to cancel this date. You got to call her right now." Stiles got up out of his computer chair and walked over to Scott's bag and pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott sighed.

"I'm cancelling the date." Stiles said, starting to dial the numbers.

"No. Give it to me!" Scott yelled, slamming Stiles up against his bedroom wall ready to punch him. I didn't like that and I took a step towards Scott and grabbed his shoulder. I threw Scott to the other side of the room. He caught himself on the computer chair.

Scott and I took a deep breath and stared at each other then said, "I'm sorry."

Scott continued, "I got to go get ready for that party. I'm sorry, both of you."

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?" I turned around asking Stiles. I inspected him for any damages. He seemed like he was fine but I didn't know if he was mentally hurt. His emotions were all over the place. His heart rate was still high and he had a horrified look on his face. I realized right then that on the first day when I walked into class that the heartbeat I heard was Stiles'.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Are you okay?" Stiles asked, looking me in the eyes.

"I don't know. I just got mad." I babbled, starting to bend over but I stopped and hissed. "Ow."

"You okay?"

"No, check my back."

"There are claw marks." Stiles said. "They're gone now. You're healed." I sighed and went to pick up the computer chair and saw claw marks. I was shocked.


	7. A Curfew!

An hour later, Stiles and I were still at his house. I was getting nervous. I should go home but I didn't want to be alone. My aunt Melissa was at work and Scott was going to the party. If whatever that book said was true I should head home. I looked at Stiles, to see him studying on his bed.

"I should get going. The whole full moon thing." I said, picking myself up off the ground.

"Okay. I'll walk you to the door." Stiles said, getting up and stretching. I saw some of his abs and I could feel myself getting out of control.

"No. It's okay. I'll find my own way out." I said. I had to get out of here before I could regret anything.

"No. Come on."

"Stiles, I need to leave by myself." I said. My eyes were glowing and I was starting to get scared. I looked up at Stiles. I backed myself out of the door. I ran down the steps and out the front door. It was dark and cold but I barely felt it as I ran to Scott's house. As I ran I felt pain all over my body. It was changing and I was trying to fight it until I got to Scott's. I got into Scott's and ran to the shower. My nails extended into claws and I could feel my canines extend. I wiped the steam off of the mirror and saw that my eyes were glowing blue. I got out of the bathroom and got dressed in my room. I sat down in the corner and held my legs to my chest. I was scared.

About two hours later, I had opened the window and I smelt the most amazing scent I had ever smelt before. It was a mix of musk and vanilla. I had to get away from it. I jumped out the window and ran down the street to the preserve.

I found a cave in the preserve and stayed in it until I heard the crunching of leaves. I saw three men walk past with crossbows. I walked out of the cave and was pulled by my hair. I was still looked like an unshaved man but it was my wolf form. They drug me out to the open and pointed their crossbows at me.

"Where are the other betas?" the middle man asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I growled.

"Chris. Over there." the man on the left said. The man that was holding me let me go and I ran.

"Way to go, Andrew. You let her go."

"It's fine. We'll find her later."

I turned to ran but saw Derek. "Come on. Let's save your cousin before he gets hurt."

"Where is she?" I heard Scott growl.

"She's safe from you." Derek said. Derek jumped toward Scott and I followed. They wrestled on the ground while I stood there and watched but as I stood there it became harder to control my urges while I watched them roll in dirt. Derek had power over Scott and I was soon turned on to it. I wanted Derek and there was no stopping me. Derek got Scott pinned to the tree but I wanted to be pinned to the tree instead of Scott.

"Too late. They know we're here. Run." Derek said, turning around and grabbing my hand. After we were a little away from the danger, we turned around to see that Scott didn't follow. I saw a bright light and then Scott yelled out in pain. I was snapped out of my wanting nature.

"I'll take care of them. You get Scott." Derek said, running towards the three men. I ran towards Scott but waited until the men were distracted. The man on the left was thrown backwards and then the man on the right flew backwards and hit a tree. I took my chance and got Scott free from the arrow. We ran from the one guy that was left.

"Who were they?" Scott asked.

"Hunters, the kind who have been hunting us for centuries." Derek replied.

"Us? You mean you. You did this to us." Scott said.

"Is it really that bad, Scott? That you guys can see better, hear more clearly, move faster more than any human can ever hope?" Derek asked. He paused then said, "You been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't know about Lovella, but I don't want it." Scott said, looking to me.

"I don't but we can't do anything about it." I said.

"Your gunna need me in order to control it." Derek said.

"What about me? You're not a girl and have no idea what I'm going through. Right now I almost have the urge to throw myself at my cousin."

"You have complete control over your sexual needs, but your anger got the better of you tonight." Derek said, looking at me. He looked back at Scott and said, "So you, Love, and me. We're brothers and sister now."

The next morning Scott and I were walking home when a beat up jeep pulled up next to us. I had a horrible time in the woods. Last night, I sat away from Scott because my needs were starting to talk over and I was losing hold on control. Scott and I got in the jeep. Stiles kept looking at Scott and me but we didn't want to talk about it.

"You know what actually worries me that most." Scott said. I rolled my eyes and leaned backwards.

"If you say Allison, I'm gunna punch you in the head." Stiles said, glaring at him.

"She probably hates me now." Scott said. I rolled my eyes, again and sighed.

"I doubt that, but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology or you know you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you guys are freaking werewolves." Stiles said, looking at me through the rearview mirror. I shook my head and laughed. Scott looked at him like he was crazy and Stiles continued to talk, "Okay, bad idea." He paused again and then said, "Hey, we'll get through this. All of us. Come on, if I have to I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once I could do it. I could also help Love with her 'sexual needs'."

"Yeah right." I said. Scott chuckled and looked out the window.


	8. Without Hesitation

I was at lacrosse practice because Stiles was my ride home. I tried not to listen to the conversations going on around and on the field. I could sense that Derek was standing behind the bleachers, watching Scott and I. After Scott was taken down by Jackson, coach went over and had a talk with him. Scott ran back in line and tried again. It went in slow motion. Scott ran towards Jackson. Next thing I saw was Jackson flat on his back gripping his shoulder but I was more worried about Scott when he kneeled over and gripped his helmet. Stiles got to Scott and picked him up, running him towards the locker room. I trailed behind, making sure that nobody saw me going into the boys' locker room.

I walked into the locker room to see Scott trying to kill Stiles. I, being the protective friend that I am, attacked Scott. Scott was on the lockers when I barreled him over them barely missing Stiles. Stiles was wide-eyed and I could feel his fear rolling off of his skin. Scott and I rolled over each other trying to gain the higher end. I forgot what was going on then I was shot by cool foam and fell on top of Scott.

"Stiles," Scott and I mumbled, "what happened?" I looked at Scott. I was afraid. I didn't remember anything that happened after I phased and I was still ready to strangle Scott. My hands were loosely wrapped around Scott's neck.

"You tried to kill me," Stiles said, pointing at Scott then he turned to me and said, "You tried to kill Scott." he paused and then continued, "like I told you before, it's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed." Scott interrupted Stiles.

"I couldn't help myself. He was trying to kill you." I told Stiles.

"Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gunna have to get out of the game." Stiles said, pausing and turning to me, "Thank you, at least I know someone wants me here and alive." Stiles and I chuckled and smiled at each other. I could not believe that I like this boy and I only knew him for a few days.

"But I'm first line." Scott said, interrupting Stiles. I sighed and shook my head.

"Not anymore," Stiles said.

After practice Stiles took Scott and I to Scotts' house. Aunt Melissa was talking to Scott and I just ignored them. My dad would be home this Wednesday and I could finally relax at my own house. I think I was going to discuss some things with him, mostly about Stiles. I have always been very close with my father. I was never a mother's baby girl. I have and always will be daddy's little girl.

"Hey. I'm about to video chat Stiles. Wanna come?" Scott asked, leaning against the door frame. At that moment I was hanging upside down from my bed with my headphones in.

"Yeah. Sure." I said, jumping from the bed. I landed on my feet with prefect balance.

"Careful. I don't want my mom finding about any of this. If she knew the reason why I was always tired she would freak out and send me to a mental institution and you would be going with me." Scott said. I busted out laughing.

"Come on." Scott demanded, grabbing my arm and dragging me to his room.

I sat down on Scott's computer chair and looked at the blank screen. Scott sat on me but I pushed him off me when he made the call. Stiles came on the screen with a toy gun pointed at us.

"What'd'ja find out?" Scott asked.

"Well, it's bad Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles replied.

"Because of me?" Scott asked.

"Because he's a tool." Stiles said.

"Is he gonna play?" Scott asked.

"They don't know yet. They're just counting on you for Saturday." Stiles said. Everything went quiet. Stiles stopped talking and leaned closer to the screen.

"What?" I asked leaning into the screen as well. Stiles started to type 'It looks like…' but the computer froze. I looked closer at our screen and realized what he was talking about. The computer caught up and 'someone's behind you.' popped up on the screen.

Derek grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged him to the wall. I sat there and just watched with wide eyes.

"I saw you on the field today." Derek announced.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked, playing stupid.

"You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us then it isn't just the hunters after us. It's everyone." Derek said.

"Th-Th-They didn't see anything. I-I-I swear."

"They won't because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm going to kill you myself." Derek threatened, then he turned on me, "and Lovella, I swear if you lose one ounce of control at all or let him play I swear you will be in the same grave as him."

"Try me." I growled. Derek came at me and picked me up by the neck.

"Don't test me because I will do it without hesitation." He said, darkly then he vanished.

The next day Scott had left early for school so he could talk to coach but I hung around and waited for Stiles to come get me like I asked him to do. I heard a honking and ran out the door to get in Stiles' jeep.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. Just exhausted." I said. I climbed into his jeep. I wasn't wearing any make-up and I knew he could see the fatigue in his face.

"Well if you're not too tired tomorrow night I was hoping you'd want to hang out after the game." Stiles asked.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked smiling.

"I-I-I mean no maybe. Well yea." Stiles said, chuckling.

"That sounds great." I said, smiling.

School was almost over and since my classes were with Stiles all day I couldn't stop smiling. I was excited to tell the truth. I hadn't been on a date since I dated Derek and going out with him meant walking in the woods.

"Where's Scott? I need him." Stiles said.

"For what?" I asked walking beside him.

"I need him to listen to a conversation. Wait! You can help me!" Stiles said, dragging me over to a corner and pointing to his father. I was tuning into the conversation when Stiles tapped me on the arm.

"Can you hear'em?" Stiles asked.

I shushed him and turned back to the conversation but I was hyper aware that Stiles had his arm above my head and he was breathing down my neck.

"I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 PM. We would like to institute the curfew effective immediately." Stiles dad said.

"Curfew because of the body." I said, turning towards Stiles.

"Unbelievable. My dad is out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants." Stiles said.

I turned around and looked at him to say, "We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

"I can do something." Stiles said.

"Like what?" I asked with a sigh.

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles said, walking away from me.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted, running after him. "Stiles you just can't find the body while taking a stroll through the forest."

"I don't care. I'm going to find it." He said, busting out the front doors of the school. I rolled my eyes. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey. I need you. Come to Derek's place." Scott said, than hung up.

"Does anyone say please these days?" I asked and started to jog to Derek's.

"Scott! Where are you?" I shouted, as I arrived.

"Right here, now come on. I need to talk to Derek." Scott said, angrily.

"Talk or yell?" I mumbled.

"Just talk!" Scott shouted at me. I sniffed the air and thought I smelt something that was dying.

"Derek! Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott shouted at Derek. Derek jumped off his porch and walked towards us.

"Yea. What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you got all the answers is that it? You don't get it yet Scott but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone." Derek lectured. I was used to it. Before I knew he was a werewolf he used to give lectures about going out in the woods without him and I always ignored him. "Your mom and all your friends and when they see you, everything falls apart. Isn't that right El?"

"It was your fault!" I shouted. "You cheated on me!"

"I never cheated on you! You accused me! I got angry because you believed all the lies!" Derek yelled back. Derek was on the verge I could tell he never got angry but when you bring the breakup up he never lets it go.

"Do you think these scars were my fault? They were yours! If you hadn't lost control I wouldn't have these." I shouted, turning around showing him the scars that went from the middle of my back and wrapped across my stomach to the middle of my neck. I turned back around and Derek was gone.

"Let's go home!" Scott shouted.

When we got home, Scott went to his room to fix his lacrosse stick and I went to lie down. The front door banged open and Stiles came running passed my door. I ran after him towards Scott's room.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes I've had a lot of Adderall." Stiles shouted. He was repeatedly blinking and twitching.

"I found something at Derek Hale's." Scott said.

"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles said.

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood. Vel, could too." Scott replied.

"That's awesome. I mean that's terrible. Who's blood?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know but when we do your dad nails Derek for the murder then you help me play lacrosse without changing because there is no way I'm not playing that game." Scott said, throwing his lacrosse stick on his bed and out the door.

"Scott! I can't let you do this. It is not only your life it is mine he has threatened and right now he will do everything he promised because he is angry with me." I shouted as he walked out the front door.


	9. Who Was That Boy?

I followed Stiles and Scott all the way to the hospital. Scott went into the morgue but I went for Stiles.

"Stiles!" I shouted.

"Lovella, you know our date is tomorrow. I'm supposed to pick you up at your house not you pick me up at a hospital." Stiles babbled, trying to make a joke.

"Stiles! Shut. Up." I said each word carefully so he would understand.

I took a seat pushing Stiles into the one next to me.

"Where are we going tomorrow night?" I asked, looking at Stiles.

"Umm. Well it's a surprise." He stuttered.

"What's a surprise?" Scott asked, making Stiles jump out of his seat.

"Nothing." Stiles said, scratching his neck.

"No matter. The scent was the same." Scott said, with all seriousness.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property." Stiles said.

"This means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott said.

"I say we use it." Stiles said turning towards the exit.

"How?" I asked.

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you wanna play in the game and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked, looking serious.

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks." Scott whisper shouted.

"Okay. Then we are going to need a shovel." Stiles said.

"There's one in the shed at my house. We can stop and get it." I sighed, getting into the jeep.

It was late and we were just pulling up to the Hale house while Derek was pulling away. We climbed out, shovels in hand, walking towards the house. The scent was still in the air but it was much stronger.

"Wait. Scott, something's different." I said, grabbing the neck of Scott's t-shirt.

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know but she's right." Scott said, slipping out of my grip and walking forward.

"Let's just get this over with." Scott said.

Two hours of digging later, Scott and Stiles started to talk. I wish they would just hurry up. There were only two shovels so I was left as look out

"This is taking way to long." Scott stated.

"Just keep going." Stiles demanded.

"What if he comes back?" Scott questioned.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles stated the obvious.

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles said matter of fact.

"Which is?" asked Scott.

"You run one way. I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad?" Stiles said, shrugging.

"I hate that plan." Scott stated.

"Would you two stop talking like girls and dig? I can't keep watch for long. I'm starting to get tired." I said, slightly pissed off.

"Wait. Stop. Stop. Stop." Stiles said. I jumped out of the jeep and ran over to the hole they had dug up. My hearing was queued in for any noise that would send us running to the jeep. Stiles started to walk around with a purple flower in his hand.

"Stiles." Scott said. I turned around to look in the grave and I saw the other half of Laura's body. I couldn't take it anymore and I fainted.

"Where's Scott?" I mumbled, waking up from the door slamming shut.

"Ran off." Stiles said.

Stiles and I were driving back home when I remembered that my father would be home by now because he was to come home on Wednesday and now it was Saturday.

"Can you take me home?" I asked, looking at Stiles.

"Yea. We're almost there." Stiles said. "Actually we are here and your father is there."

"Thanks Stiles. Oh and I can't wait for tomorrow. Hope you didn't forget." I said, kissing his cheek and jumping out of the jeep.

"Daddy!" I said, launching myself at my father.

"Hey sweetheart. Who was that boy?" my father asked. My father, Robert McCall, is a tall broad man with dark brown almost black eyes and shaved black hair. My father was a marine but now he is a recruiter for the marines. My father is over-protective and very picky with the boys that I date. The only time my father is ever sweet is when he is around me and only me. My mother, Serena McCall, ran off with her boss when I was five. My mother had dark brown and dark blue brown eyes. I had my father's black hair and my mother's blue eyes.

"That's Stiles, Dad. He's our neighbor. Try not to get into trouble. His father is the chief of police. We don't want any bad blood between neighbors, again."

"Why did you kiss him as you got out of the car?" he asked, as we walked inside. "Where have you been staying?"

"Dad! Stiles is taking me out tonight. I have been staying with Aunt Melissa and Cousin Scott." I said, trying to keep him calm.

"I have never met Stiles and that is very nice of Aunt Melissa to take you in for the week." Dad said, taking a breath.

"I just met him last week. He's friends with Scott." I said.

"When is he picking you up?" Dad asked.

"I'm actually going to his lacrosse game then we're going out with Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. So it's like a triple date and Scott will be there. Please dad, I really like him." I begged.

"Fine. When are you going to the field?" Dad asked.

"Stiles is actually taking me in like... Oh shoot. Twenty-five minutes. I still have to get ready. Thank you so much dad. Love you." I shouted, running up the stairs.

A/N: Dear reader so no one noticed that i had mixed up my story about the mother but I fixed it before anyone could so if anyone quuestions it i had to change that she died to she ran off with her boss because i have something planned in future chapters. Be ready.


	10. If You Can't Beat'em Join'em

I was sitting in the bleachers waiting for the players to come out on the field. Allison sat down next to me with her father on the other side. He waved to me and I smiled back. The players were coming on the field. Stiles and Scott were behind and Lydia was headed straight for Scott. She had a little conversation with him then she came over and sat in front of Allison.

"Allison, you didn't introduce me to your friend." Allison's father said.

"This is Lovella McCall." Allison said, as the game began.

"Scott has a sister?" Allison's father asked.

"No. I'm his cousin." I replied.

I tuned into the huddle that Scott wasn't a part of.

"Don't pass to McCall." Danny said. I pulled out of the huddle and felt for Scott's emotions. I queued into his frustration and anger. If he didn't control it we were dead.

"What number is Scott?" Allison's father asked to no one.

"Eleven. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball the entire game." Lydia said.

"I hope he's okay." Allison said.

"I hope we're okay." Lydia mumbled. "We need to win this. Allison some help here."

"Lovella, that's an unusual name." Allison's father said. "Does it mean anything?"

"My father said it means wolf." I said, looking over at him.

"Who's your father?" Allison's father asked.

"Robert McCall." I responded.

"You're kidding me. Your father is an old friend of mine." He said, surprised.

"Oh. I'll let him know that I met you." I said.

"Tell him Chris Argent said hi." He said, chuckling.

"I will." I mumbled, looking away.

During that conversation Scott had scored two goals and he was now cornered. His anger was rising. The other team started to come at him and Scott fired the ball at the net. He scored and then ran off the field. I jumped off the bleachers and ran towards Stiles. He was celebrating but then he turned towards his dad. Allison had run off and I didn't see her. Lydia was kissing Jackson. I was standing behind Stiles looking for Allison just in case she was still around but I knew exactly where she was when I smelled fear. She was in the boy's locker room looking for Scott and Scott had no control over his emotions.

"Stiles, we've got to get to the locker room." I shouted, dragging him towards the locker room.

I ran into the locker room to see not what I thought. I pictured Allison dead on the floor with Scott covered in her blood. I never thought Scott and Allison would be making out in the middle of the locker room shower. I thought if you can't beat them you might as well join them. I grabbed Stiles by the collar of his jersey and pulled him into a kiss.

"Stiles? Lovella?" Allison called out.

"Umm, yea, I'll kiss I mean see you later Stiles." I said, backing out of the locker room with Allison in front of me.

"I kissed him." I said smiling.

"I saw." Allison said, laughing.

"Well, I saw you and Scott. I thought instead of watching them, kiss Stiles, so I did." I said, laughing next to Allison.


	11. Wait! Did You Kill Him?

I know guys! I'm sorry! School started about a month ago and I was working all the time so I had no time to post but now I have all the time in the world to post and write so I'm going to catch up with everything before I get way behind. I love you all for supporting me.

Now on to the story. Oh and here's a **Disclaimer **because I haven't done that in a while. I do not own Teen Wolf. I wish but I don't. The only thing that I own is Lovella McCall.

Stiles and I were driving down the road. I was telling him to take turns. I had no idea where we were so in other words we were lost. I was laughing the whole time. Stiles kept asking where we were and my answer was I don't know.

"Do you have a map?" I asked, looking in his glove box for a map.

"Yea, under the backseat." He said. I looked at the road sign we passed and found the street on the map quite quickly. "We're actually not that far from the school."

After driving for another fifteen minutes we ended up at the school's front parking lot. We were laughing and having a good time. I sighed and looked at Stiles. He was already looking at me with a smile. I started laughing again but I stopped when I felt his lips on mine. I felt ecstatic that he made the first move this time. Suddenly I felt his shaky hand brush against my upper thigh and I knew that he had gone too far.

I pushed him away and got out of the car. He came after me, like I knew he would.

"Love, is everything okay?" Stiles asked.

"Don't Stiles." I growled. I crouched low and looked at Stiles. I was seeing red, and I wanted to be pleased but I also wanted to kill. I grabbed a car and threw it towards Stiles. He started to run from me but I grabbed him by the ankles before he could get away. I kissed him roughly probably bruising his lips. My hormones didn't win though it was my need for bloodshed.

"Wait! Did you kill him or not?" Derek asked. I looked at him appalled. I was upset now because he honestly wanted Stiles dead.

"I don't know. I woke up screaming and crying before I could finish. That's when I heard Scott panting. I think he had a nightmare just like me but I'm not sure." I told Derek.

"Go to school. I'll have to think about what you have told me." Derek said, turning away from me. I put my hands on my head. He looked back over at me and kneeled down in front of me. He took my face in his hands and said, "We will figure this out. I will personally take care of you and Scott. I don't care if he doesn't want my help; I'm going to give him help because you are upset and scared. Now relax, dry your eyes, and go to school. Please."

"Okay." I said, getting up and walking into the woods.

The run to school wasn't long but I did end up at the back of the school where everything was hectic. There was a bus with blood all over the back of the bus. Oh, no. That was definitely not me though. My dream was in the front of the school. I ran around front to see almost the same scene. Blood was all over the pavement, a car was torn apart and a car door was on the other side of the parking lot. I was shocked and frightened.

"I did this." I whispered to myself. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and started to call Stiles. I was running in the halls trying to find his scent. I was in full on panic mode. Stiles had to be okay, if he wasn't it was my entire fault.

"Ella!" a voice shouted. I turned around and saw Allison running at me. "Have you seen Scott?"

"No. Have you seen Stiles?" I asked, in a panic.

"No, but they have to be together." She said, as she picked her books out of her locker.

We walked away from her locker towards Scott's. I looked behind me when Allison's books fell to the floor.

"You scared the hell outta me." Allison said. "Vel and I were just looking for you."

"You're okay." Scott stated, bending over to help her pick up her books.

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." She replied.

I broke up the couple, grabbed Scott's shoulders and asked, "Where is Stiles?"

"Around the corner, why?" Scott shouted as I took off around the corner.

"Stiles!" I shouted leaping into his arms.

"What's gotten into you?" Stiles asked, holding me in his arms.

"Bad dream. I'm sorry. I thought you were dead." I stated, as he sat me down on my feet, my head turning into his neck smelling his cologne.

"Attention students, this is your principal. I know your all wondering about the incidents that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." The principal said over the intercom.

"What happened?" Stiles said, looking panicked.

"I attacked you." I whispered.

"Well that's not something you hear every day. Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Yea, as long as you're okay?" I asked, looking up from under my lashes.

"I'm fine." He chuckled.

"Stay near me the rest of the day, please." I begged. I know I wasn't his girlfriend but I liked him enough to take care of him.

"I can't really stay away. I'm in all of your classes." He smiled at me. We walked to our Chemistry class, sitting down behind Scott.

Class had started but Scott and Stiles didn't care. They were having a conversation while Mr. Harris was writing notes on the board.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott spoke.

"Could have been animal blood," Stiles suggested. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something?"

"And did what?" Scott asked.

"Ate it," Stiles said. I chuckled silently into the sleeve of my jacket.

"Raw?" Scott asked. I was about to lose it if they said something else.

"No, you stop to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know you're the one that can't remember anything." Stiles whisper shouted. I lost it in the middle of class laughing. The whole class looked at me like I was insane and Mr. Harris turned around.

"Miss McCall would you like to tell us all what is so funny?" Mr. Harris asked.

I stifled my laughing with my sleeve and shook my head.

"Fine," Mr. Harris said, then looked towards Scott and Stiles and continued. "Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No," Stiles answered. Mr. Harris made a motion for Stiles and Scott to move elsewhere.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Mr. Harris said. Stiles scoffed at this and picked up his bag moving to the other side of the room. Scott moved to the front of the room.

A few seconds after Scott sat down the girl next to him shouted, "I think they found something."

Everyone, even me, got up out of their seats and stood by the window. We all watched as a couple of paramedics wheeled a bed out to the ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott whispered. The man on the bed shot up, screaming. We all jumped back from the window. Scott stepped away from the window and Stiles followed him trying to relax Scott.

There were whispers around the halls that a woman was pulled out from the car in the front of the school. She was still alive, as well. I knew that I had did that to her and I wasn't feeling very well after remembering what happened in my dream.


	12. I Hadn't Even Asked Her

So so so so so so so Sorry but PLEASE enjoy. I have a special surpise later so please keep an eye out.

It was lunch time now. I had just walked in with my lunch in hand and Allison next to me. Allison dragged me over to the lunch line.

"What's going on with you and Stiles?" Allison asked. I sighed. I didn't really want to talk about Stiles and I. We did not go out last night because Scott was exhausted and I didn't want to go without him.

"Nothing." I sighed, knowing that I couldn't get out of her questioning.

"What was wrong this morning? It seemed you were scared for him." Allison commented.

"It was nothing." I shrugged her off. I walked toward the almost full table. Scott and Stiles were giving questioning glances around themselves as Lydia and a few friends sat with them. I walked towards them with Allison following behind me.

"Thanks." Allison said, as Scott removed his backpack from the chair that she was going to sit down on.

Jackson came walking over and demanded, "Get up."

"How come you never ask Danny to get up," the guy questioned, Jackson.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny answered for Jackson. Jackson pushed the guy out of the seat and sat down.

"So I hear it's some kind of animal attack," Danny said, "probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson corrected.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said. "Isn't it?"

Lydia wasn't stupid and everyone knew that but if she wanted to keep her reputation she had to act dumb.

"Who cares?" Jackson said. Jackson hated being wrong and I guess being told by his girlfriend hurt his ego. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway."

"Actually I just found out who it is," Stiles spoke up. "Check it out."

Stiles turned his phone so everyone could see and hear. I was behind the phone so I just listened to the news.

"The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition. The woman has yet to be identified but should be confirmed before this evening."

"I know this guy." Scott announced.

"You do?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott replied. Scott, Stiles and I exchanged a look and then went back to eating.

"Can we talk about something more fun?" Lydia asked. "like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you, Scott, Stiles, and Ella were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

I was confused by what Lydia had just asked because I never remember making plans with Stiles, Scott or Allison. I looked over at wide-eyed Stiles. I guess he knew what she was talking about but he hadn't gotten around to asking me. He looked towards me and mouthed, 'I was going to ask you after school.' I smiled back at him and mouthed back, 'I would love to.'

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do. El didn't even know until now." Allison replied. Stiles was on the other side of the table making weird faces.

"You didn't even ask her out yet Stiles. Wow. Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia said.

"Hanging out? Like, the six of us?" Scott asked, he turned to Allison, Stiles and I and continued, "Do you wanna hang out like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess." Allison replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"No offense Allison, but she doesn't really like me, and I don't feel like hanging out with her." I said. I looked at Stiles and continued, "I would still like to hang out with you though."

"Please El. I don't want to be with Jackson and Lydia without you." Scott whispered.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine. As long as it's okay with Stiles."

"I hadn't even asked her yet but sounds fun." Stiles said, smiling.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson said. Lydia grabbed the fork out of Jackson's hand and set it back on the table.

"How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia announced.

"Yeah, with actual competition," Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison taunted. Scott and I smiled and each other. We both knew that I was good at bowling and that I was on my old school's bowling team. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of," Scott said.

"Is it sort of or yes?" Jackson asked, leaning on the table.

"Yes, in fact, Lovella and I are great bowlers." Scott said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.


	13. I Especially Love German Shepards

After lunch, Stiles, Scott and I were walking towards the doors of the school. Scott had work in a few minutes and he was taking me with him so I could hopefully get a job with him.

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles shouted.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott shouted back. "Love is the only good bowler in our family."

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing and then out of nowhere that phrase." Stiles said.

"Hang out." Scott sighed.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." Stiles said. He turned to me and asked, "You know that this is a date? We are not in any way hanging out. We are going on a date."

I smiled and nodded my head. He was nervous when he said it but he said it so firmly I wouldn't have believed he was nervous.

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott said.

Stiles wasn't paying attention to Scott though. Stiles was asking his own questions.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles said. I chuckled.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out." Scott sputtered.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked, totally off topic.

"Stiles, at least, you're attractive to me. Why do you need to be attractive to gay guys?" I asked.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me and now—now I'm gonna be late for work. Come on, Ella. Let's get you a job."

Scott rode his bike as I ran behind him. It wasn't long before we arrived at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. Scott left his bike in front of the building and ran for the front door.

"Stay out here." Scott said. I stood out front waiting for Scott and his boss.

"Lovella!" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Sheriff Stilinski looking at me.

"Sheriff and who is this? Hey buddy." I said looking at the German Shepard by the Sheriff's feet.

"You like dogs?" the sheriff asked.

"Yes, I especially love German Shepard's. They're my favorite. I have always wanted one." I reveled to the Mr. Stilinski.

"Well this one needs his stitches out so I'll see you later." The Sheriff said, walking into the room.

I waited about ten minutes before the vet and the sheriff came out. I stayed seated and waited for them to finish talking.

"Goodbye Lovella." The sheriff called from over his shoulder.

"Goodbye Sheriff Stilinski." I shouted back.

"Your Scott's cousin?" the vet asked.

"Yes, my name is Lovella." I said.

"Dr. Deaton, pleasure to meet you. When can you start?" Dr. Deaton said, catching me off guard.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Just like that, now when can you start?" he asked again.

"Any time next week," I said.

"Great, I'll see you next Monday." He said.

"Great. Bye. Thank you so much." I said, as I walked out of the office. I was just wondering how I was getting home when I saw a familiar blue jeep in the parking lot.

I knocked on the driver window, making Stiles jump out of his seat. I looked at him and giggled. He rolled down the window while rolling his eyes at me.

"Everything okay?" he asked, with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah but I need a ride to Derek's. I need to meet up with Scott." I told him.

"Hop in but I'm only taking you so far you can walk the rest of the way. His place scares me."

"Oh wow. Real gentleman like," I replied, slapping his arm playfully.

I know. I know. I know. 'Where have you been?!' But I have a good reason and I bet it's everyone's excuse on here. I HAVE SCHOOL and I"M GRADUATING THIS YEAR SO I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO FINISH UP AND GET STARTED ON ESPECIALLY MY SENIOR PAPER. So i'm here giving you a very special gift 2 CHAPTERS. OOOOOOO! AAAAAAAHHHHH! Yeah Hope you liked this special holiday surprise. I probably won't be updating until next friday so bare with me and the crazy schedule that I have. I love all the people who have read this. I have one request though: MORE COMMENTS PLEASE! I feel like iI'm losing my touch and if any of you have any idea how I can keep moving along when Stiles isn't around Scott but is around Lovella, just PM me and I'll take into consideration of what you are giving me, that would be great because I get stuck a lot.


	14. Go Back

As I arrived at Derek's ashen house, I saw Scott at his door waiting patiently for Derek to answer him. I jogged up next to him and stood quietly. Derek opened the door with his signature scowl on his face. Derek stepped out of the house and closed his door, still having a menacing glare on his appearance.

"Okay. I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister." Scott paused, and looked at me. I nodded and he continued, "But I think Ella and I did something last night. I had a dream about… someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might actually have happened."

After Scott stopped, Derek looked at me with raised eyebrows.

I smirked and answered the unasked question, "You already know my story."

Derek turned back to Scott and asked, "You think you attacked the driver?"

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked urgently.

"No," Derek replied, quickly.

"Can you at least tell us the truth? Are we gonna hurt someone?" inquired Scott. I was wondering the same thing because if I was going to hurt someone I really hope it wasn't Stiles.

"Yes." Derek declared, seriously.

"Could we kill someone?" I spoke up. I was scared, but I shouldn't be. I have seen scarier things living in Alabama but this was a tad more freighting.

"Yes." Derek announced, louder. He was trying to make us understand that we weren't going to have a regular life anymore. We were going to be werewolves whether we like it or not.

"Are we going to kill someone?" Scott asked.

"Probably." Derek stated, surely. Scott was put off by this answer and went to lean against a support beam of the house. I sat down on the steps while the rain slightly hit me. I was scared, what if I hurt someone I love or killed them. I would never forgive myself. I would probably kill myself with guilt.

"Look, I can show both of you how to remember. I can show both of you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek replied. He sat down next to me then looked at Scott. Derek put an arm around me reassuring me that everything would be alright.

"What do you want?" Scott asked. I looked at Derek with the same question swimming in my eyes.

"You'll find out. But for now I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus or car. Go inside or just beside it. See it, feel it. Let your senses—your sight, smell, touch—let them remember for you." Derek said, squeezing my shoulder before standing up and walking towards Scott. I nodded and followed Derek with my eyes to look at Scott's face.

"That's it? Ju—just go back?" Scott asked, trying to be sure.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked Scott.

"I just wanna know if I hurt him." Scott said. I looked away knowing that was a lie. I just wanted to know who the woman that I attacked was.

"No, you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt her." Derek said. Scott looked away from confirming to Derek that was all Scott cared about. I scoffed and got up. I will admit that I was wanted to know if I would hurt Stiles but Scott knew who he had possibly hurt but I was still clueless and terrified.

We walked home and called Stiles for a ride to the school. It was a silent ride as we pulled up to the school. Stiles parked his jeep and got out along with Scott and I. I started to climb over the fence while Scott and Stiles argued about Stiles always being lookout. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the front of the school.

As I got closer to the scene, I stopped and took a breath and shut my eyes. I saw myself in bed and I heard a wolf howling I knew it was the Alpha, calling for me. I saw myself tossing and turning in bed. All of a sudden I shot up in bed with my glowing blue eyes and elongated canines. I walked closer to the car and saw Stiles running from me, but it kept switching back and forth between Stiles and the woman that was still unnamed. A giant black mass had knocked her over and dragged her back towards me. The giant mass ran towards the car, with the woman, and pulled the door off of the car and threw it at me. I tried to stop it but the flashback stopped and there was nothing there, I continued forward. The flashback started again. The woman took her chance a got free from the wolf's grip and ran towards me with an outstretched hand. I grabbed her hand but the wolf was there tugging her back and I was forced backward across the concrete. The flashback ended and I heard a horn honking.

I started to run back to where Scott was but stopped; I saw the security guard doing his rounds and ran for the front entrance. I ran off the schools grounds and into the woods across the street. I waited for Stiles' jeep to come around. I jumped in front of his jeep before he could take off and jumped in through the door that was thrown open and into Scott's lap.

"Did it work? Did either of you remember?" Stiles asked frantically.

"Yeah, I was there last night." Scott said.

"Me too, but I think we were there at different times because you woke up before me." I said, looking at Scott.

"The blood that was there—a lot of it was mine." Scott said.

I nodded agreeing with him, "The blood stains on the concrete were mine too."

"So you guys did attack them?" Stiles tried to confirm.

"No." Scott and I said, defending ourselves.

"I saw glowing eyes on the bus." Scott said, "But they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"I saw glowing eyes and a giant black mass." I said, but I didn't agree with Scott that it was Derek but I was going to keep my mouth shut.

"What about the driver and the woman? Did you find out who she was?" Stiles asked turning back to look at me.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him." Scott said, trying to get Stiles' attention.

"Her name is Michelle Winder, she was a secretary for my dad but he fired her shortly before we moved to Alabama. I was trying to protect her but whoever was there with me got mad and threw me across the parking lot."

"Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked, taking his eyes off me, looking at the road quickly then over to Scott.

"That's what I don't get." Scott replied.

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles said, looking at Scott then at me.

"What do you mean?" Scott and I asked in sync.

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together." Stiles replied. It sounded right. I thought about it but Scott was skeptical saying, "Because ripping someone's throat out is real bonding experience."

"Yeah but you didn't do it," Stiles said, "which means you're not a killer and it also means that…"

"I can go out with Allison." Scott said finishing Stiles' sentence.

"I was going to say it means that neither of you will kill me." Stiles said, smiling at me.

"Oh yeah, that too," Scott replied, trying to reassure Stiles that he also cared. I smiled back at Stiles and moved into the back of the jeep so I wasn't crooked in the seat and very uncomfortable.

Paste your document here...


	15. I Sneak Out A Lot

After tonight's rendezvous with Scott and Stiles, I asked them to drop me off at the end of Allison's street so I could go to her house to get ready.

I stood at Allison's door waiting for someone to answer it. Her father answered it and I tried to be as calm as possible as I walked in.

"I'm about to head up there. Just follow me." Mr. Argent said, walking up the stairs towards Allison's room. He walked in the door without knocking. I noticed Allison holding a shirt and Lydia was standing next to Allison with a triumph look.

"Dad, hello," Allison said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Right, I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock. I brought Lovella up with me though." He apologized and pointed at me.

"Hi Allison." I said, walking over and giving her a hug.

"Hi El." She greeted, hugging me back.

"Hi, Mr. Argent." Lydia said, lying back on the bed.

"Dad, do you need something?" Allison asked.

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." Mr. Argent commanded, looking at Allison.

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison replied, confused.

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people." He said, looking over at me. He stared at me for a few minutes and smirked when I realized that he knew what I was. I was caught trying to figure out how he knew.

Allison stuttered out an answer but her dad interrupted her, "It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out passed 9:30 P.M."

"Hey, no more arguing." He said and then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Lydia looked toward the door and then looked to Allison and said, "Someone's daddy's little girl."

"Sometimes," Allison said, "but not tonight." Allison walked over to her mirror grabbed a beanie then walked over to her window. She opened it quietly and started to climb out it. I was right behind her. Lydia watched from the window as Allison did a front flip off her roof. I followed her with a backflip full twist.

"Eight years gymnastics. Are you coming?" Allison said. Lydia looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders' and said, "I sneak out a lot. I started to add some fancy stuff when I would do it."

"I think I'll take the stairs." She said, shutting the window and turning away from it towards the door.

"You bowled when you were in high school?" Stiles asked, switching his shoes.

"Yupp, I was champion at my high school in Alabama." I said, smiling.

I heard giggling, and looked up to see Jackson helping Lydia bowl. It was cute. They were really adorable together. Lydia rolled a gutter. Scott and Allison came back over to us. Scott was nervous I could tell. His heart beat had picked up and he was bouncing his knee. Allison got up to take her turn and got a strike. Lydia and Scott congratulated Allison as she sat down. I got up from my seat. I picked up my ball and took a breath. I sent the ball rolling down the lane only hitting eight pins giving me a seven-ten split.

"You'll never be able to do that McCall." Jackson said. I turned away from them and again took a breath. I threw the ball down the lane again hitting one pinning into the other getting a spare.

"What will I never be able to do, Jackson?" I asked, smirking. Jackson mumbled something along the lines of nothing and got up to take his turn, getting a strike in the process.

"You're up McCall." Jackson said to Scott. Scott got up wiping his hands on his pants. He walked over to the ball rack, grabbed one, and threw it done the lane getting a gutter ball. Jackson started to laugh but I kicked his seat, letting him know that he needed to shut up. Stiles was trying to settle me down by putting his arm around my shoulders but I was still irritated that Jackson had the nerve to laugh at my cousin.

"Jackson? Mind shutting up?" Allison vocalized my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words 'Lovella and I are great bowlers.' I can see that Lovella is but Scott." Jackson said waving his arm that was behind Lydia at me.

"Maybe he just needs a little warming up." Allison said, trying to defend him.

"Maybe he just needs the kiddie bumpers." Jackson said, making Lydia and him laugh all over again. I almost jumped on them but Stiles grabbed me before I could do anything and nuzzled my neck. I glared at Jackson and Lydia but controled myself just enough to keep my anger in check. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as Scott took his second chance and got another gutter ball. Stiles took his turn only getting five pins on his second try.

This went on for a while and Scott was standing there for his turn when Allison got up and walked over to him. I listened in on the conversation.

"Scott, you're thinking too much." Allison admitted.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm ruining this." Scott sighed.

"No, no, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up so just clear your head and think about something else." Allison said.

"What are they saying?" I heard Stiles ask as I pulled away from the conversation.

"She's trying to get him pumped up." I replied, turning my head slightly towards him.

"Is it working?" he asked. I heard ball to pin contact and nodded my head at Stiles as Scott got a strike. I had missed the rest of the conversation so it must have been good to get him to hit the pins.

"What did you say to him?" Lydia asked.

"I just gave him something to think about." Allison smirked at Scott.

Stiles leaned over and hit Scott in the shoulder asking, "What did she give you to think about?"

"Don't worry about it." Scott said. Allison turned around and winked at me. My eyes widened and Stiles looked at me worried.

"Everything okay," Stiles asked, mumbling into my shoulder.

"Yeah, Yeah. Everything's good." I said.

Scott kept bowling like that for the next five rounds making Jackson angrier.

"That is seriously amazing. Jackson, uh, how many strikes is that?" Allison asked, gloating. I laughed. Stiles was next to me congratulating Scott for the sixth time that night.

"Six. In a row," Jackson growled.

"Something just clicked, I guess." Scott said to Allison.

"Maybe its natural talent," Allison said.

"I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Scott?" Lydia said, flirtatiously. I growled low but Stiles caught hold of me and dragged me back.

"Come on. Let's somewhere where we aren't needed," Stiles said taking me to the arcade.

I was playing Pac man while Stiles kept kissing my neck.

"You're very affectionate tonight. What has gotten into you?" I asked, as he kissed behind my ear.

"I don't know. I feel comfortable with you and I just wanted to show my affection without anybody staring." He shrugged his shoulders and continued to kiss down my neck to my shoulder.

"If you don't stop I won't be able to beat the high score." I said, trying to shrug him off.

"I don't want you to beat the high score." He mumbled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's mine." He answered, just as I died. He pointed out the name at the top of the screen and chuckled. I laughed with him and pushed him in front of me so he could have a turn at being tortured.


	16. Hickeys and the Truth

Stiles was playing Pac man, while I kissed and sucked on his neck. He had died at least three times while trying to beat his old high score and he kept having to put more money in. His heart was racing. I liked the affect I had on him. It was very entertaining to me. I was trying to concentrate on Stiles playing but my attention was driven away from the game when I heard two familiar voices talking to each other. I patted Stiles on the shoulder and told him to give up and follow me. He did and willingly followed me to the corner where I could see Jackson playing pinball and Scott watching and talking to him

"Are you listening?" Stiles asked. I shushed him and turned back to Jackson and Scott.

"You know you got everyone thinking that everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. That's goes for your cousin too. I don't think it's a coincidence that she showed up and now you got all these strange things happening to you. You cheated tonight. Your cousin, on the other hand, I believe that she is good but I still think something is off about her. She is so mysterious about what she does. She sneaks off and appears out of nowhere. One day I even saw her come out of the woods just before school started." Jackson accused Scott.

"How do you cheat in bowling?" Scott asked, ignoring all the accusations in his speech.

"I don't know, but you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing something weirder since it's pretty obvious that you're a freak. Your cousin that's different but I don't know why she would need steroids so it's definitely something weirder for her too. So don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is. Tell that to your cousin too." Jackson whispered.

"I don't have any secrets and neither does my cousin." Scott stated, defending us.

"Yeah, you do. And here's the other thing. I don't know why, but I think whatever it is you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it, either." Jackson announced.

I turned back around to Stiles and shook my head. "He knows something is up. He doesn't know what but he suspects."

"Everything's going to be okay." He sighed. I nodded my head and looked up at him. I started to giggle as I noticed a slight red mark on the side of his neck. He looked at me funny and then realized I was staring at his neck.

"You didn't," Stiles accused.

"Oops." I said, running away from him, towards Allison and Lydia.

"Help!" I shouted for Allison and Lydia's attention. They looked up and noticed me running from Stiles.

"What? What happened?" Allison said, going into defense mode. Lydia looked at Stiles and knew automatically what was wrong because she fell into fits of laughter. Allison took a closer examination of Stiles and started to giggle too.

"It's not that bad is it?" Stiles said trying to look at it. Lydia reached into her purse and pulled out a make-up mirror handing it to Stiles with a smile.

"Ella." Stiles whined, looking up at me from the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, coming over to the group of girls and Stiles.

"Nothing," Stiles shouted, throwing his hand up to his neck. He rubbed the side of his neck trying to keep the hickey from Scott's view.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Scott asked curiously.

"Just a kink. No worries." Stiles replied, waving his that was against his neck. Scott burst out laughing making Stiles sigh and say, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up my girlfriend gave me a hickey. How am I going to hide this from my dad?"

"You sound like a girl, right now." Scott said.

Lydia stood up and walked towards Stiles taking the mirror out his hands. She proceeded to take brush out of her purse and swirl it in some cover up. She placed the brush to his neck affectively covering the hickey up.

I saw Scott jump out the window after Stiles told him the news about the bus driver and Michelle. I felt terrible I had killed that woman and she probably had a family at home. I ran with Scott to Derek's place. Scott ran in first me following close behind him.

"Derek! We know you're here! We know what you did!" Scott shouted.

"I didn't do anything." Derek replied calmly. We couldn't see him but we could definitely hear him.

"You killed them!" Scott shouted more accusations at him. Scott started to walk up the stairs, slowly. I followed closely behind Scott.

"They died." Derek responded back.

"Like your sister died," Scott continued, with his accusations. That one had hurt me.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her." Derek replied his voice echoing.

"You found her." Scott said.

"I found her in pieces after I ran away from her and Lovella, being used as bait to catch me." Derek said almost on the verge of a whimper.

"I think you killed all three of them. I'm going to tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." Scott accused Derek, again.

"Scott, he didn't kill his sister. He was in front of me while his sister was watching my back. He couldn't have done it. I would have seen him run from me." I whimpered. I was on the verge of crying. I was reliving the memory behind my eyes. Scott got to the top of the stairs. I didn't have time to shout before Derek attacked Scott from behind, sending Scott tumbling down the stairs taking me with him.

Scott went wolf and threw Derek through the wall making him go wolf as well. I stood off to the side and watched as they fought like children. Finally Derek scratched Scott, stopping the childish fight. Derek changed back, as well as Scott.

"I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, it's not Ella's fault, and it's not mine." Derek proclaimed.

"This!" Scott shouted, waving his hand at me and Scott, "This is your entire fault. You ruined my life, and my cousin's life."

"No I didn't." Derek declared.

"You're the one who bit me and Love." Scott accused, again. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and leaning against the door frame.

"No I'm not." Derek said.

"What?" Scott asked, confused.

"I'm not the one that bit you. I was there when your cousin was bit. I was in front of her but ran off." Derek said.

"If you would have paid enough attention to me, you would know that Derek never bit me but no you had to go on a rampage before that went through your head." I said, still leaning against the door.

"Why haven't you morphed?" Scott asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not angry and I know the truth. Derek can't change us."

"Why?" Scott asked, turning to Derek for an answer.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You, Love, and I are Betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. She got Love involved, now look where it got both of them. My sister dead and Lovella is one. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you two." Derek sighed.

"Why us," Scott and I asked.

"It's because he's the one that bit you two. You guys are part of his pack. It's you and Lovella. You guys are the ones that he wants."


	17. Movie Night Interrupted

It was around 2 in the morning; I was doing homework that was due the next morning when I heard him. The alpha howled. I got up off my desk chair and ran out my window. I should have taken the front door but my dad was a very light sleeper and would be up the second the lock clicked.

"Scott, what's going on?" I asked arriving on the scene late.

"We've got a new Argent in town." Scott replied, "Someone named Kate."

"That's right," I replied, "Allison kept saying how her Aunt Kate was coming to town. She's one of them ain't she?"

"Yea, we have another problem." Scott sighed.

Stiles's POV (special gift) (Let me know what you think) (They might be more frequent if you guys like them)

Scott and I were in class together. He was jittery and antsy about the test that the teacher was passing back. I, on the other hand, was debating whether or not to ask Scott what was going on with him, Lovella, and Derek. I tapped Scott on the shoulder. He turned his head towards me.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha and he's not the one that bit you, then who did?" I asked.

"I don't know." Scott said.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" I asked Scott again.

"I don't know." Scott sighed. I leaned back in my desk thinking about another question that I knew was going to come up.

"Does Allison's dad know about the-?" I asked.

Scott turned around and shouted, "I don't know." A few kids in class turned around to look at us but we just shrugged them off.

My test was handed back to me with a red A circled in the middle of the page. I leaned forward to see a D- on Scott's test and said, "Dude, you need to study more," Scott dropped his test on his desk, "that was a joke. Scott, its one test you're going to make it up. Do you want help studying?"

"No," Scott answered, "I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"That's my boy," I congratulated Scott.

"We're just studying." Scott reprimanded me.

"Ah. No, you're not." I corrected Scott.

"No, I'm not?" Scott questioned me.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity. I swear to god I'll have you deballed." I threatened. I honestly didn't need to live through his love life and the hickey was still on my neck to prove it.

"Okay," Scott said, "but with that hickey on your neck you honestly don't need to live vicariously through me."

"Don't bring that up." I said, rubbing my neck where the hickey still remained covered up by my collar. The morning after my dad had questioned me but I told him I ran into a pole. He wasn't convinced since he knew I was out with friends the night before.

"Okay," Scott replied, "but stop with the questions."

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek, especially Derek, who still scares me." I said, waving my hand in the air.

Regular POV

"Come on." Stiles said, dragging me down the steps of the school. He was going to take me home so I could drop my bag off at my house so we could head over to house to watch a movie.

"What are we going to watch?" I asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to take a look at the collection that I have." Stiles laughed. I chuckled right beside him. I threw my bag in the back of his jeep as he pulled out of the parking spot. All of a sudden, Derek stepped out in front of us.

"You've got to be kidding me this guy is everywhere." Stiles mumbled, as Derek fell to the ground. I climbed out of the jeep, walking around to the front of it.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, kneeling down next to Derek. I kneeled down next to him, trying to hear what was going on without getting any attention but that was already too late with the idiot behind us honking his horn.

"I was shot." Derek said.

"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles stated.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't." Derek said. "It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked, urgently.

"No, you idiot." Derek sighed.

"Wait, wait, that's what she meant when you had 48 hours." Scott said, talking about Allison's Aunt Kate.

"Wait, who said 48 hours?" Derek asked.

"Who shot you?" I asked, trying to get confirmation that we were talking about the same person.

"What are you doing? Stop that." Scott whisper shouted, as Derek morphed back and forth between his human and wolf form.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you I can't." Derek said, with malice in his voice.

"Derek, get up." Scott demanded, from the older werewolf. Scott and I got behind Derek and helped him stand up. We put him in Stiles jeep and stayed near the passenger door for instruction.

"I need you to find out what bullet they used." Derek said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek stated.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you need me," Derek stated, in pain.

"Fine. I'll try." Scott said, backing away from the door.

I walked over to the driver's side and looked at Stiles, "Get him out of here. I'm going to be standby for Scott."

"I hate Scott for this." Stiles said. I leaned in the window and gave him a peck on the lips as a thank you and ran off towards my house.

"Scott I'll pick you up before you get to Allison's we can do this together. I'll just say I'm dropping you off. Nod if you heard me." I said. He was talking to Allison but I saw him dip his head forward and back up. "Good."

Before I ran up into the woods I caught Jackson looking at me. I waved and smiled at him and disappeared up into the woods. I took to four paws and sprinted home.


	18. The Third Degree

"Get in." I said, as I waved for Scott to get in the car. I popped the trunk and Scott threw his bike in the back and hopped in the passenger seat.

Just as Allison was pulling into her driveway, I pulled in right after her.

"What's Lovella doing here?" Allison asked.

"Just dropping him off thought it would be faster than having to ride that silly bike." I answered for Scott.

"What is going on with you two today? You guys are acting all kinds of bizarre." Allison stated.

"Just stressing about classes, Love is just nervous for her date tonight with Stiles. I'm not doing as good this year and this is her first time alone with Stiles." Scott replied.

"Awe, how cute," Allison stated, unlocking the front door.

"I'm going to go. I've got to get ready for tonight." I said, backing away from them.

"You can get ready here. I might have something you can burrow. My aunt might as well." Allison said. "Come on."

"I'll show you my aunt's closet you can go ahead and root around in there. She knows you're looking through it. Stay away from her big black bags. I don't know what's in them but she almost took my hand off when I went to open it." Allison stated, showing me her aunt's closet. "Scott and I will be in my room studying."

"Okay," I said, watching Allison lead Scott to her room.

I heard footsteps downstairs and I still hadn't found the bullet and looked in every nook and cranny in the guest room and had yet to find a single stupid bullet. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I rushed to the closet trying to look like I was picking an outfit out still.

"You must be Allison's friend looking for an outfit for a date." A red headed woman said. "I'm Kate Argent."

"Lovella McCall." I stated shaking Kate's extended hand.

She walked over to her closet pulled out a black low v-cut shirt and stated, "That would be cute with your jeans. Would you like to stay for dinner before your movie night with your boyfriend?"

"Umm, no, I really should be heading to his house." I said, faking an excuse just to leave.

"Come on, your cousin Scott is joining us. I promise it won't be long then you can come up here take a shower and get dressed and head to your boy's house." She exclaimed.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"I've got another dinner guest. I found her in my room." Kate stated.

"Lovella, I hope you eat meat." Mr. Argent stated.

"Yes, thank you very much, Mr. Argent. I hope you don't mind I insisted that I leave but your sister had other plans." I said, sadly.

"It's no problem, Lovella. Come help me set the table. Oh and call me Chris." Mr. Argent stated.

"Of course, please call me Ella." I said. I looked at my phone before entering the dining room and texted Stiles that Scott and I got stuck at a dinner with the Argent's.

We were halfway through dinner and Scott's heartbeat was erratic. I looked up at him and gave him a swift kick in the shin. I was seated next to Kate while Scott was seated across from me beside Allison.

"Ow," Scott whispered.

"Chill," I whispered back.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Would you like something else to drink besides water, Scott?" Mrs. Argent asked, politely.

"Ah, no I'm good thanks." Scott replied.

"We can get you some beer." Mr. Argent asked, testing Scott.

There was a pause where Scott had looked shocked at what Chris had just asked him. Scott stuttered, "No, thanks."

"A shot of tequila," Mr. Argent offered. I was thinking that I needed those offers at this time with all this tension in the air but the woman next to me was quite fine with it. I think she found it quite funny.

"Dad, really," Allison asked her father.

"You don't drink, Scott." Mr. Argent stated in a questioning manner.

"I'm not old enough too." Scott stated.

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers." Mrs. Argent stated from the other side of Scott.

"No but it should." Scott said, looking up at me. I smirked. He was getting the third degree and I was enjoying it.

"Good answer. Total lie but well played Scott. You may yet survive the night." Kate said from my right.

"You ever smoke pot?" Mr. Argent asked. Scott almost choked on his water but Kate saved him from humility.

"Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative." Kate chuckled. "So Scott, Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team. I'm sorry I don't know anything about that. How do you play?"

I sat there through the rest of the conversation trying not to be noticed so I wouldn't be grilled into the ground by Allison's father or mother or aunt. I was now officially afraid of her family and being in a house full of hunters my senses were on high alert. I could hear Allison's heartbeat increase as she started to freak out but it slowed down.

"You know, I think I'll take that shot of tequila." Scott joked, making everyone chuckle.

"You were kidding right?" Mr. Argent said, reassuring himself.

"Yeah." Scott laughed.

Merry Christmas! I know it is late but I wanted to give you guys a triple threat and here it is. Oh and the Stiles POV What do you guys think? Hope everyone had a very happy Christmas. I am so thankful for my readers that continue to read and comment.


	19. Saving Derek

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked. Scott and I called Stiles as soon as we could get up from the table. Scott and I had our ears pressed against Scott's phone trying to keep it down.

"Take him somewhere. Anywhere," Scott said, walking away from me.

"And by the way he's starting to smell." Stiles whined.

"Like what?" I asked, curiously.

"Like death." Stiles stated.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic." Scott commanded.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Scott said. I just sort of stood off to the side like this wasn't my problem.

"Go talk with them. I'm going to continue talking to Stiles." Scott said, shooing me away.

"Go talk with them. Go distract them. Go do something else rather than just standing there." I mocked Scott down the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I got lost on my way back. This house is so big and beautiful Mrs. Argent." I said.

"Why thank you Lovella." Mrs. Argent nodded.

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Argent." I replied back.

"So who is this boy that you are going out with tonight?" Kate asked, coming from where Scott was.

"His name is Stiles." I answered, with a smile.

"What's a Stiles?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Not a Stiles. His last name is Stilinski and he doesn't like his first name so we just call him by Stiles." I said, rolling my eyes, trying to defend my boyfriend. "Allison, is it okay if I use your shower so I can get ready? I have to be there soon."

"Yea, sure, go ahead." She said, pointing upstairs. I had to actually take a shower so the Argent's wouldn't think I was lying. I washed myself quickly and got out. I dried myself off and noticed that my outfit was already on the sink with some fresh pair of undergarments. I'm going to have to thank Allison. I put on the shirt that Kate gave me, slide my jeans on and stuffed my old clothes in a plastic bag that was also given to me. I walked out the door towel drying my hair. I looked at my phone to see a text from Scott. _Found it. _I rolled my eyes and ran down the steps.

"Wow. Look at that shirt. You look good." Kate said.

"Yeah and I really should get going. He lives on the other side of town and that's about a twenty minute drive without the speed limit." I said, trying to make an escape.

"Oh no, I want to know more about you and this Stiles character." Kate said. Scott shrugged his shoulders and laughed knowing that he wasn't going to get questioned anymore tonight.

"How long have you been with him?" Kate asked.

"A week or two." I said.

"So have you guys done it then?" Kate questioned. I spurted on my water almost launching it across the table on Scott.

"No," I coughed out. Oh, dear, god, get me out of here. Scott was across the table laughing.

"Why is that so funny Scott?" Kate asked.

"I've known Stiles all my life. That boy is so chicken that it took him a whole month to ask her out for a group date and he didn't even ask her out. A girl named, Lydia, blurted something about it at lunch before he could ask her and Ella knew nothing about the plan for that very night." Scott laughed out the story to Kate which in turn made me glare at him.

"You know Stiles?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, he's my best friend and fellow lacrosse player." He stated.

"How do you feel about your cousin and best friend dating?" Mr. Argent inquired.

"As long as he doesn't break her heart, I'm fine with it." Scott said, stretching. I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch.

"I guess you both really need to be going." Kate stated, clapping her hands together. She led me to the front door and handed me condom and said, "Have a little fun tonight."

I walked out the door with the condom in my hand but I threw it into the glove box of my car. I pulled to the end of the street and waited for Scott. I saw him riding his bike and I flashed my lights letting him know he can get in.

"Come on, come on." I shouted, taking off before he could close the door.

Scott jumped out of the car before I could even stop and ran into the clinic. I parked and turned off the car running into the clinic after him. I found Derek unconscious on the ground and Scott on the floor searching for something.

Stiles and I ran over to Derek. Stiles tried to pat him awake but it wasn't working. I tried calling his name but that didn't seem to work either.

"What do we do? Love, what do we do?" Stiles asked, looking up at me.

"Punch him." I declared.

"Punch him?" Stiles shouted, unsure.

"Yeah, do it." I said.

Stiles reared his arm back and punch Derek in the face, but screeched pulling his arm back into him cradling it. Derek stood up and took the tip of the bullet off and dumped the powder out. He lit it on fire then scooped into his hand and placed roughly onto his wound. He squirmed on the floor for a minute and then sat up looking perfectly fine.

"That was awesome!" Stiles shouted.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Except for the agonizing pain," Derek replied, sarcastically.

"Guess the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good health." Stiles joked. Derek glared at him and I growled in defense at Derek.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone. You got that?" Scott demanded, "And if you don't I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell him everything…" Scott started to threaten Derek but he cut Scott off by saying, "You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Why not," Scott shrugged avoiding the question, "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pushing off the counter from behind Stiles.

We pulled up to the _Beacon Hills Crossing Home_. I got out after Scott following Derek without question into the home. Scott had other ideas. He wanted answers but Derek was only going to show Scott not tell him.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle," Derek stated, "Peter Hale."

"Is he like us? A werewolf?" I asked.

"He was," Derek stated, sadly. "Now he is barely even human. Six years ago my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Derek told us. I already knew the story since he told me a year ago.

"So what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott questioned.

"Cause they were the only ones that knew about us." Derek said.

"Then they had a reason." Scott stated.

"Like what?" Derek asked, "You tell me what justifies this. They say that when we kill an adult and only with absolute proof but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do and it's what Allison will do."

Derek took me straight home after that where I went straight to my room to lie down and go to sleep after my long day of werewolf duties.


	20. Learning From Derek

I was sitting the back of Mr. Stilinski's cop car because Stiles decided take the front. I felt like I did the night I was taken in to the station and I didn't like that feeling. Stiles and I were supposed to be studying for the chemistry test but he wanted to study the chemistry between us. I was upset that Stiles wouldn't pick up his guts and just ask me out instead of taking me back to his house and sucking my face. I just want to be his officially and I have voiced that to Scott many times. Sadly, when Stiles and I started to kiss, his dad walked in on us and dragged us out the door for some dinner. He successfully separated me and Stiles but I had a feeling that he didn't care.

"Is there a way that I cannot feel like a criminal, Mr. Stilinski?" I asked, leaning towards the black cage that separated the cop and criminal.

"Sorry, Lovella, it doesn't work like that." Mr. Stilinski apologized.

"It's okay and I've told you already please call me Ella." I said.

"And I told you to call me Sheriff." He countered. He turned to Stiles and asked, "Did they forget my curly fries?"

"You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." Stiles replied serious.

"I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries." Sheriff threatened.

"Do you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument anymore legit? You are wrong." Stiles announced to his father. I looked at both of them and knew that Stiles had won after he took a sip of his drink. The police radio started to speak and Stiles went to reach for it but his dad slapped his hand way from the speaker. I sat in the back amused as I ate my burger.

I was watching as Stiles stuffed his face with curly fries and then shouted, "A murder." I looked up alarmed as the sheriff put the car into gear and pulling out of the parking lot.

We pulled up outside of a video store that had an ambulance in front and yellow police tape marking off a crime scene. Stiles and I were about to get out but sheriff turned and commanded, "Stay here." I rolled my eyes and slouched back in my seat. I noticed movement on the roof and saw Derek and Scott. I had to get up there. They were talking about what happened and I wanted to know. I quietly opened the door and snuck around to the side of the building, launching myself onto the roof.

"You're late." Derek stated, with a frown and walked around me.

"I'm sorry, I was stuck in the back of a cop car." I apologized, quickly.

"What did you do this time?" Scott asked, accusingly.

"Nothing, I was having dinner." I said. I looked down from the roof and waved at Stiles before turning to catch up with Derek and Scott.

"I have to go back!" I shouted at Derek.

"No, we have to go back to my place." Derek growled, darkly.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone sending a quick text to Stiles; _Have to go with Derek and Scott cover for me. I will be forever in your debt. ;). _I looked up to find thatI was alone, so I ran after Derek and Scott only to find them already arguing inside of Derek's demolished house.

"I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or…" Scott said, frustrated. I rolled my eyes. There he goes again, always thinking that it's all about him. I mean come on I'm going through the same shit he is and I still manage to pull through school with only one F.

"Part of his pack," Derek corrected Scott.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing Chemistry." Scott yelled. I walked up to the door just as he said that. My anger was at ten-fold and I just wanted to explode. The door in front of me burst open by itself.

"You're not the only one, Scott, stop thinking about just yourself. You and I are in this together and for some odd reason we have dragged Stiles into this too. I have a conference because I'm failing Chemistry too. Stiles is failing the same class. I swear that man hates us all. Not only that I'm having boy problems. Your life is a lot easier than mine. Trust me." I growled, walking towards Scott. I could feel my eyes glowing and my canines elongating. I was angry and Scott was just fueling my fire with all his 'Woe is me' whining.

"Ella, relax. I'll take care of this." Derek said, looking at me. He turned back to Scott and continued, "Do you want to do homework or do you want to not die?"

I rolled my eyes. Scott sighed knowing that Derek was right. That didn't stop Derek from berating Scott. "You two have less than a week until the full moon. If you two don't kill with him, he kills both of you." I had already heard this from Derek. I was already training with him but he wasn't really any help since I was a girl. He tried to remember what his sister usually did and worked off of that. My "power" on the other hand was something he couldn't teach me to control it. I was simply seeing people's auras but I had to really focus in order to see them.

"Okay, seriously, who made up there rules?" Scott demanded. I sat down on the step next to Derek's feet and listened to them argue. I would usually find this entertaining but right now I was still trying to keep my anger down and not go for Scott's throat.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek stated. I breathed deeply trying to relax my muscles that were still tense. I just wanted to go lay down in my own bed before school tomorrow.

"Do you know what else a rite of passage is?" Scott paused for dramatic effect, "Graduating from high school and you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"If you listen to Derek and let him help you learn how to control things you would know the reason why he can't do that." I spat.

Derek shushed me and said to Scott, "Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You and Ella have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, like I am for Love, you can both find him together."

Scott stood there for a few seconds taking it all in. He looked up at Scott and sighed, "So if I help you, you can stop him? Why can't Love just help you?"

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek said, trying to teach Scott something.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott questioned.

"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm, right after you were hit?" Derek replied, asking another question to Scott.

"Yeah, I changed back." Scott mumbled.

"Mmm-hmm. And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Derek asked. Scott nodded in reply while Derek continued his questioning, "What's the common denominator?"

I knew this. Derek had gone over this, very PAINFULLY might I add, with me last week. Derek grabbed hold of Scott's wrist and started to put pressure on it.

"What the hell are you doing!" Scott groaned.

"It'll heal." Derek reassured him. Derek had put me in much worse predicament. He broke my ankle and I couldn't continue for the rest of his teaching.

"It still hurt." Scott grunted. Derek was on his way up the stairs just a Scott spoke up.

"That's what keeps you human." Derek replied, turning around. "Pain."

"Maybe you will survive." Derek shrugged, just as Scott's hand finished healing.

"Come on I'm tired and I want some sleep before Lydia picks me up for school." I said, hauling Scott up by his shoulder.

"Why is Lydia coming to get you?" Scott asked.

"She has something planned for Allison and needs my help." I yawned.

We walked in silence all the way back to my house. I saw the light on and knew that I was in trouble and Stiles was going to be three feet deep since I was supposed to be with him tonight. I walked up the front steps, waving bye to Scott and opened the front door.

"Where have you been?" my dad shouted. He was mad and I think he had had a few drinks in him to calm his nerves.

"I was a Stiles' place studying for the Chem test." I replied.

"It's 10 o'clock at night and on a school night." My dad shouted, his tone lowering just a bit.

"I'm sorry, daddy. We were so engrossed in the book and our notes that we lost track of time. I really am sorry. It will never happen again. I promise." I begged, walking up and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He picked me up and sighed. He put me back down and I took a step back.

"It better not or you're grounded and will never be allowed to see that boy again. Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Sir, yes sir." I saluted him, and ran upstairs to get some sleep.


End file.
